La luna de mayo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro / ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko! / En las noches sin luna la ausencia de Kise es más real. Kuroko sufre de insomnio desde la noche en que lo rechazó. Y nada puede hacer al respecto.


**Comunidad:** minutitos livejournal  
**Tabla:** Freud 2.  
**Tema:** 01\. Tabaco.

* * *

**La luna de mayo.**

Kuroko Tetsuya sufre de insomnio, aunque éste no es común y corriente. A algunas personas les cuesta dormir; permanecen horas que parecen alargarse como si fueran días dando vueltas en sus camas, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Otras, como él, se despiertan a mitad de la noche y les es imposible recuperar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando el sol en el horizonte les avisa que ya no queda tiempo, que es demasiado tarde. El insomnio de Kuroko no es crónico y la mayoría de las veces puede remediarlo un poco fumándose un cigarro y leyendo media hora de su libro de turno, pero hay noches en que ninguno de esos remedios funciona y él no tiene más opción que sentarse en la cama, esperando que el nuevo día despunte, trayendo consigo todo su ajetreo.

—No te ofendas, Tetsu-kun, pero te ves fatal —dice Momoi el día en que se encuentran por casualidad en la ciudad. Ahora ella trabaja en un despacho de abogados y se la ve radiante pese a que las jornadas de trabajo son brutales—. Deberías ver a un médico. Todavía eres joven pero si necesitas tomar pastillas o algo así, nada puede hacerse.

—Estoy bien —dice él, componiendo apenas una pequeña sonrisa—. Es sólo que a veces me cuesta trabajo dormir. Es normal, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Aun así... —Momoi hace una mueca, luego revisa su reloj de pulsera, da un respingo y decide dar el tema por zanjado. Se le hace tarde para su reunión con un cliente importante y Tetsu-kun siempre ha sido testarudo, por lo que puede dejar el sermón para después—. Tú ganas —dice, señalándolo con su mano izquierda, en donde descansa un anillo de compromiso, cortesía de Kagami—. Pero si te vuelvo a ver así yo misma me encargaré de llevarte a rastras a un doctor y seguramente Ki-chan me acompañará. Así que cuida más de ti mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora debo irme.

Momoi desaparece antes de que Kuroko pueda decir algo y él se alegra, pues sin duda su respuesta habría sido mordaz. No es que él tenga algún poder sobre su insomnio, si fuera así de fácil el problema habría desaparecido (para él y para muchos) inmediatamente, pero Kuroko también sabe que Momoi tiene razón y que bien podría controlarlo con ayuda de un médico. Cosa que no hace, descartándolo como algo pasajero (de hecho, sólo sucede dos o tres noches al mes), una decisión que lamenta no mucho después, una noche en que se despierta justo a las doce en punto y con el sonido de la lluvia taladrando sus ventanas.

Por supuesto, Kuroko pone en marcha sus remedios caseros inmediatamente, pues no le gusta nada la perspectiva de pasar toda la noche en vela cuando al día siguiente tiene que levantarse temprano para trabajar, pero ni el cigarro, que fuma de pie frente a la puerta doble de cristal que comunica su dormitorio con la azotea, ni el libro, del que sólo consigue avanzar dos o tres páginas antes de desistir, logran regresarlo al mundo de los sueños.

Así pues, Kuroko permanece de pie frente a la cama, mirando la tormenta que se desarrolla afuera y que tiñe el cielo de un color púrpura nada saludable y al que de vez en cuando atraviesa un rayo, iluminando todo a su alrededor. Es verano o está a punto de serlo, pero no lo parece con las grandes gotas que caen del cielo, golpeando los cristales y robándole el sueño. Es verano, la época en que todo mundo se va de excursión a la playa y mira las estrellas, que ahora no están presentes ni se adivinan bajo ese cielo casi apocalíptico.

Pensar en ello le hace preguntarse cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se dio un placer tan sencillo como mirar las estrellas. Siempre están ahí, pero él no se molesta en verlas, no desde que estaba en Teiko y de eso ya han pasado casi quince años. De hecho, en esa ocasión la iniciativa ni siquiera fue suya, sino de Kise, decidido como siempre a conquistarlo.

Kuroko sonríe ante el recuerdo, tan vívido que casi le parece posible transportarse a esos días con tan sólo desearlo. _Todavía no era verano_, recuerda, mientras enciende el segundo cigarro de la noche y se sienta al borde de la cama, cuidándose de no despertar a Nigou, que duerme en su cama especial. _Pero se adivinaba en el aire. Con las preparaciones para el festival cultural, los entrenamientos tan rigurosos de Akashi y la llegada del calor._

_De hecho, Aomine-kun..._

.

Aomine ha empezado a faltar a las prácticas, pero la situación todavía no ha derivado en el desastre que todos conocemos. Simplemente a veces no aparece y cuando lo hace, _casi siempre_ exhibe una sonrisa de disculpa, que sin embargo no es suficiente para Akashi, quien _siempre_ lo castiga con entrenamiento extra. Por otro lado, los demás miembros de la legendaria Generación de los Milagros han comenzado a prepararse para el siguiente torneo, aunque la fiebre por la victoria todavía no los ha alcanzado, dejándoles tiempo para tontear. Quizá por eso precisamente nadie se sorprende cuando Kise sugiere que salgan de viaje un fin de semana para entrenar y por la noche mirar las estrellas (esto segundo no lo dice hasta mucho después).

—¡Será divertido! —dice en tono lastimero, cuando Aomine se burla de sus planes, tachándolos de sentimentales y absurdos—. Además todo correrá por mi cuenta. Tengo reservaciones en una cabaña en Kanagawa cortesía de mi agencia de modelaje. Podemos pasar todo el fin de semana ahí y nadie nos molestará. Hay piscina, canchas de juegos y otras cosas. ¿Qué dices, Akashicchi?

Akashi, que en ese momento parece muy ocupado leyendo la lista de participantes al siguiente torneo, se tarda unos segundos en responder, aunque Kuroko bien recuerda que sólo fingía leer, disfrutando un poco (como todos en realidad) de los quejidos de Ryouta.

—Suena como la oportunidad perfecta para perder el tiempo —dice, con tono definitivo y tratando de esconder la sonrisa que le causa ver a Ryouta hacer un puchero—. Ryouta, realmente debo decir que dudo de tus buenas intenciones y no dejo de preguntarme qué podrías ganar al final. Nunca nos has invitado a nada así antes.

—¿Es que no puedo?

—Ya di la verdad, Kise-chin —dice Murasakibara, bastante aburrido de verlos discutir.

—Date prisa. No me gusta perder el tiempo —dice Midorima, uniéndose a la conversación y Kuroko recuerda que en esos momentos solía pensar que les gustaba molestar a Kise, quizá por algún rencor o falta de compatibilidad entre las personalidades, pero ahora, con treinta años, puede ver que era su manera de hacer amistad con él. No del todo bonita o buena, pero su manera.

—Bueno —Kise suspira y observa a sus compañeros, uno por uno, aunque sabe que no va a encontrar apoyo en ninguno, ni siquiera en Kuroko, que se ha mantenido al margen de la conversación—. Esperaba que una vez terminado el entrenamiento pudiéramos ir a ver las estrellas... Dicen que se ven muy bien desde ahí, no como aquí que está todo contaminado, ya saben —dice él, con las mejillas cada vez más rojas y al final su voz se extingue.

—Ya veo —dice Akashi con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto, Tetsuya? —pregunta, desviando la vista hacia Kuroko, quien lee sentado a su lado y que se sabe el centro particular de la broma, pues a nadie le han pasado desapercibidos los afectos que le profesa Ryouta.

—Suena como una buena oportunidad para entrenar en un lugar diferente —dice, sin mirar al rubio, aunque siente sus vibraciones a través de la habitación—. Sin embargo, no es una decisión que yo deba tomar, Akashi-kun.

—Por supuesto que no —empieza a decir Akashi, pero es bloqueado por el rubio, que atraviesa corriendo la mitad del gimnasio para abrazar a Kuroko, quien no luce nada feliz, mas sí resignado.

—¡Kurokocchi!

—Vaya, pues yo no estoy seguro de querer ir para ver como Tetsu y Kise se besuquean —dice Aomine, con una mueca de asco y haciendo ademán de levantarse para comenzar con los calentamientos, en su opinión la parte más tediosa de todo.

—No sé de qué hablas, Aomine-kun —dice Kuroko, sacándose de encima a Kise con la maestría que sólo da la práctica y dirigiéndose también a calentar, dejando al rubio solo.

—Si podemos entrenar, entonces da igual —sentencia Midorima, que ya ha calentado y ahora se dedica a practicar sus legendarios tiros de tres puntos cada vez desde mayor distancia con resultados bastante locos.

—¿Es que nadie está contento de que podamos ir? ¿Es que nadie va a darme las gracias? —pregunta Kise, todavía de pie donde Kuroko lo dejó mientras sus compañeros se avocan a sus propias rutinas; hace mucho que dejaron de entrenar con el equipo de reserva o entre ellos, dicho sea de paso.

—¿Habrá buena comida? —pregunta Murasakibara, dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

—Sí. Habrá un buffete —responde él, no muy seguro de dónde viene la pregunta.

—Entonces yo lo estoy —dice Murasakibara, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo pareces.

—¡Ryouta deja de hacer el tonto y ponte a practicar! —grita Akashi, ya cansado del tema—. Iremos. ¿No te es suficiente? Y si no lo es, tengo un menú especial preparado para ti.

—¡Lo es, lo es! —dice Kise, comenzando a calentar los músculos aunque sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo. Sin embargo, Kuroko lo ve sonreír unos segundos después y no le es difícil adivinar lo que está pensando y que en esos momentos le hace sentir escalofríos: _Seguro que lo es._

.

El viaje se lleva a cabo dos semanas después, en los últimos días de mayo y como Ryouta aseguró, todo corre por su cuenta, desde la limusina (no tan lujosa como las que tiene Akashi, pero lo suficiente) que los recoge en la entrada de la escuela (un lujo innecesario, en opinión de Kuroko) hasta las habitaciones a las que llegan, tras un viaje de tres horas, atravesando grandes extensiones de bosques e internándose finalmente en las montañas.

—Debo admitir que no está nada mal, Kise —dice Aomine, dejándose caer sobre el sofá en la sala de estar, toda de madera y suaves acabados—. De algo tenías que servir.

—¡Oye!

—No se pongan tan cómodos —ordena Akashi, al ver que Kise hace ademán de dejarse caer sobre Aomine y Murasakibara se ha sentado en un sofá aledaño para rebuscar algún dulce entre sus pertenencias—. Venimos a entrenar y eso haremos. Guarden sus cosas y alístense, quiero verlos aquí dentro de media hora, a menos que deseen un castigo.

Todos se ponen de pie inmediatamente y a Kuroko, al recordar esos días, todavía le causa un poco de gracia la manera en que alguien tan pequeño, en apariencia, pudiera controlar a un montón de adolescentes en teoría más altos y fuertes que él. Sin embargo, Akashi también es un adolescente, como lo demuestra el placer sádico que le causa verlos pelear por la distribución de las habitaciones, un tema en el que no dio instrucción alguna. Y es que Kise quiere dormir cerca de _Kurokocchi_, mientras que éste prefiere mantenerse alejado del rubio por su propia seguridad, Aomine se ríe y Midorima quiere alejarse de los tres, al mismo tiempo que a Murasakibara le interesa tener la habitación más cercana a la cocina, por si necesita algún refrigerio nocturno.

Al final la cuestión se resuelve a través de la mediación de Akashi, quien decide dejárselo todo a la suerte. Hay tres habitaciones con dos camas cada una y tras jugar piedra-papel y tijeras queda decidido que Aomine comparta habitación con Kise, Murasakibara con Kuroko (sí, cerca de la cocina) y Akashi con Midorima, un arreglo que no podría resultar más benéfico para la paz entre ellos, pero que a Kise no le gusta en lo absoluto; se nota en su expresión.

—Todavía me queda la lluvia de estrellas de esta noche —murmura Kise, pensando que nadie lo ha escuchado, pero Kuroko lo hizo y todavía lo recuerda, en su habitación, casi quince años después.

.

Ver la lluvia de estrellas, sin embargo, no es la prioridad de ninguno llegada la noche. Se han pasado el día entrenando, aprovechando el terreno escarpado que les permite nuevos movimientos y restringe los viejos, por lo que cuando salen las primeras estrellas apenas y pueden tenerse en pie y ni siquiera el buffete logra animarlos; Akashi no ha tenido piedad.

Aun así, Kise se las arregla para convencerlos tras la hora del baño, aprovechando que todos se han relajado y están propensos a decir que sí a todo, por lo que la oscuridad total los encuentra más tarde, de pie en la colina más alta en los alrededores, mirando al cielo y esperando. La luna de mayo brilla en lo alto y aunque no es tan hermosa como la de octubre, logra convencerlos de que han hecho bien en aceptar.

—Dijeron en televisión que hoy habría una lluvia de estrellas a las once en punto, ya no falta mucho —dice Kise, mirando su reloj a contraluz. A lo lejos, su cabaña también parece una estrella, pues han dejado las luces encendidas para no perderse en el camino de regreso, pero él no desea regresar. Y Kuroko tampoco, aunque no le gusta del todo la cercanía del rubio y la manera en la que se han desperdigado los integrantes del equipo de Teiko, dejándolos solos, aunque quién sabe si a propósito.

—No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, echando un vistazo por sobre del hombro. Kise y él están de pie casi en el borde de la colina, desde donde sólo se ve oscuridad. Midorima y Akashi están a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda, charlando animadamente (o tan animadamente como dos personas con sus personalidades pueden hacerlo), mientras que Aomine está acostado en el medio (o quizá cabría mejor decir que está durmiendo) mientras que Murasakibara come un aperitivo, apoyado en el tronco del árbol más cercano.

—Bueno, sí —dice Kise, rascándose la mejilla—. No te vayas a reír, Kurokocchi, pero me gusta bastante. El cielo en general, ya sabes. Mi sueño es llegar a ser piloto algún día, dado que no tengo capacidad para astronauta. Siempre me ha gustado el cielo, sobre todo el de día, tiene un bonito color azul, ¿no crees? ¡Ah, mira, ya empezó! —dice Kise, antes de que Kuroko pueda decir algo y las exclamaciones de los demás se lo confirman, por lo que se apresura a levantar la vista hacia el cielo, tan lleno de estrellas que parece algo sacado de una fantasía.

Kise permanece en silencio durante toda la lluvia de estrellas y Kuroko se lo agradece, pues eso le da oportunidad de examinar su rostro a la luz pálida de la luna para tratar de determinar si dice la verdad. Es así, Kuroko lo sabe en cuanto lo mira de reojo, con el rostro alzado hacia el cielo y los contonos de las estrellas desdibujados en el fondo de sus ojos dorados. Su perfil es agraciado, como todo en él, pero luce extremadamente bello en ese momento, indefenso, incluso y por fin aparenta su edad.

—Esa es Deneb —dice Kise, cuando las estrellas fugaces ya se han detenido y el cielo permanece tan impertérrito como siempre. Kuroko sigue la trayectoria de su dedo índice, aunque antes, por un momento, su mirada se fija en el contorno de su cuello, en su manzana de Adán, en la forma de su barbilla y de su nariz, en el flequillo que le acaricia la frente—. Y ahí está Altair.

—Hm.

—Te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad, Kurokocchi? —pregunta Kise, bajando la mano y volteándose para mirarlo; su rostro tiene un deje de decepción y aun así, se las arregla para lucir tan atractivo como siempre.

—No —dice Kuroko, quizá con cierta ansiedad—. Sólo tengo sueño, Kise-kun. Estoy cansado.

—Oh, ya veo. Sí —dice él y parece salir de su ensueño, pues voltea la vista para buscar a los demás antes de regresar su mirada a él—. Ya es tarde, supongo que deberíamos irnos a dormir si queremos sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Akashicchi mañana. ¡Oye, Akashicchi! —la voz de Kise atraviesa el aire cada vez más cálido de Kanagawa y luego también lo hace su risa cuando se da cuenta de que ha interrumpido a Akashi y Midorima en _algo_, pues ambos dan un respingo—. ¿Nos vamos ya? Kurokocchi tiene sueño.

—De acuerdo. Alguien despierte a Daiki.

—Ya lo hago yo —dice Kise, que quiere tomarse la revancha por sus burlas de ese día. Sin embargo, la voz de Kuroko lo detiene.

—Kise-kun.

—¿Qué pasa, Kurokocchi?

—Gracias por invitarnos. Ha sido una experiencia muy agradable. Ha sido todo... muy bonito —dice Kuroko, sin importarle que Akashi y Midorima ya estén de camino hacia la cabaña, seguidos muy de cerca por Murasakibara. Sólo Aomine y ellos dos permanecen, pero el chico no cuenta, pues está tan dormido que seguramente tendrán que arrastrarlo hasta su habitación.

—No es nada —dice Kise y Kuroko ve que sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

—Me alegra que te gustara, Kurokocchi —Kise se cubre el rostro durante unos segundos con el dorso de la mano, pero si cree que eso hace menos evidente su vergüenza, está equivocado—. La verdad es que esperaba que fuera así... Akashicchi y los demás bueno, fueron un agregado.

—Ya veo —dice Kuroko; en ese momento siente pánico, pues ve claramente las intenciones de Kise en sus ojos, en su silueta, recortada en plata por la luna, en sus hombros, que sin duda serán anchos cuando crezca, protegidos apenas por una camiseta de color blanco. Sí, siempre ha sabido sus sentimientos, o al menos, siempre creyó saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, tachándolos de algo superfluo, pasajero. Su mirada esa noche lo desmiente y él siente pánico al averigüarlo.

—Kurokocchi... Hay algo que tengo que decirte. ¿Me escucharás? —Kise alza la mano, luego la deja caer. Kuroko lo ve pasar saliva, mojarse los labios con la punta de la lengua y enfrentar su mirada.

—Kise-kun, tengo sueño. ¿Volvemos?

Kuroko finge que no ve el dolor que cruza las facciones de Kise en cuanto lo escucha pronunciar dichas palabras. Finge que no nota cómo sus manos tiemblan a sus costados y su pecho sube y baja, conteniendo un sollozo. Kise es frágil, pero esa es otra cosa que prefiere ignorar. Kise es frágil cuando se trata de él, pero también en general, que finja ocultarlo tras una sonrisa (como en ese momento), sólo demuestra el punto.

—Sí, yo también. ¿Nos vamos? —Kise no espera a que Kuroko le dé una respuesta, se echa a caminar sin esperarlo, con las manos en los bolsillos de la pijama y tan rígido que Kuroko piensa, podría romperse con el mínimo roce de la mano. Lo ha herido y no sabe cómo repararlo, nunca lo supo en realidad, pues a partir de ese día y a raíz de lo acaecido posteriormente en Teikou, las cosas nunca vuelven a ser iguales entre ellos.

Claro que Kise sigue siendo tan molesto como siempre y declarándole su afecto a la menor oportunidad, pero hay cierto tono informal en todo ello, como una mala broma o un hábito difícil de dejar y en el verano en que entran a la universidad toda comunicación cesa. Todo por esa pequeña negativa, esa mentira, bajo la luna de mayo, la causa más directa de que ahora esté solo.

Y duerma solo.

Y se desvele solo.

.

Kuroko se despierta con un sobresalto para encontrar la ciudad a oscuras todavía a sus pies. No debe de haber dormitado por mucho rato mas sí el suficiente para que le duela el cuello debido a la mala postura, pues su barbilla casi toca su pecho y de suerte no ha caído desmadejado al suelo, quizá para pillar un resfriado.

La lluvia se ha detenido, pero el cielo permanece tan lleno de nubes como siempre, por lo que no puede verse la luna, esa que a veces le insta a preguntarse qué le habría dicho Kise de haberle dado la oportunidad. No es que no lo adivine, aun después de tantos años; Kise siempre ha sido transparente en lo que respecta a él, pero es muy diferente intuirlo a saberlo, a escucharlo materializado en la realidad.

Kuroko enciende un tercer cigarro y el humo logra por fin despertar a Nigou, que le ladra con desgana desde su cama; el aire en la habitación se ha estancado, por lo que Kuroko decide, tras ponerse una sudadera ligera tomada del armario al azar, salir a fumar a la pequeña terraza a la que conectan las puertas de cristal de su habitación.

El reloj no ha avanzado mucho y él confía en que sus recuerdos vuelvan a regresarle el sueño, pero mientras yace recargado sobre el barandal, deleitándose como sólo pueden hacerlo las personas de cierta edad con sus triunfos y derrotas al pasar de los años, sus ojos permanecen tan abiertos como siempre, aunque quizá no tan lúcidos; gruesas ojeras los delinean a la perfección.

_Necesito dormir,_ se dice a sí mismo, mientras observa de manera casual sus dedos índice y medio, manchados ya de ese tono amarillo tan característico de quienes son aficionados al tabaco. _De otro modo seguiré pensando en aquel día._ Aquella noche, aquella pálida silueta bajo la luna, quizá más fantástica de como era en realidad, pero no por eso menos añorada. Sin embargo, la nicotina ya ha hecho su trabajo, robándole el sueño, por lo que Kuroko no tiene más remedio que regresar a la cama, cubrirse con las mantas y esperar a que el día llegue y con él, quizá la oportunidad de por fin ver a un médico.

.

Kise llega al apartamento a las cinco menos veinte de la mañana cargando sus maletas bajo el brazo y hablando por celular gracias a ese maravilloso invento llamado "manos libres"; ojalá él las tuviera, piensa, cuando tropieza con alguna cosa indefinida en su camino hacia el dormitorio. Tiene a su representante al teléfono y las manos llenas, sin contar que no ha dormido muy bien al haber viajado en un vuelo comercial, pero ninguna de esas cosas le importa tanto como llegar al lado del chico al que ha querido desde siempre (si se puede catalogar como "siempre" a un lapso de quince años) y al que espera dar una sorpresa al despertar. Una sorpresa como la que él le dio el día en que le pidió que saliera con él, muchos años después de que Kise ya se hubiera dado por vencido (al menos oficialmente).

Sin embargo, la imagen que encuentra no es alentadora y lo hace fruncir el entrecejo, así como terminar la llamada sin consideración alguna por su representante, que ya está bastante acostumbrado a sus desplantes pese a que le siguen enojando tanto como la primera vez. Kuroko duerme en el centro de la cama; un ovillo de mantas en el que sobresale su cabello azul, eternamente despeinado, pese a que Kuroko no suele moverse mucho en sueños (no a menos que esté teniendo una pesadilla o le cueste dormir, lo que claramente es el caso) y sus ojeras son visibles incluso en la tenue primera luz del día.

Kise se apresura a su lado, como lo decidió e hizo desde que Momoi le mandó un mensaje unos días atrás, exigiéndole que cuidase de la salud de Kuroko. _No ha estado durmiendo muy bien, eso se nota. Pero no creo que tú seas la causa, ¿o sí, Ki-chan?_ No puede estar más equivocada, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sepa. Él es la causa, ese fantasma que todavía atormenta a Kuroko, pese a que todo se ha "resuelto" entre ellos. Están juntos, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que importa?

Kise se sienta en su lado de la cama, que Kuroko ha dejado vacío, cuidando que los muelles no rechinen y también guardándose sus palabras, pues por un momento ha estado a punto de llamarlo. No obstante, no resulta suficiente; Kuroko abre los ojos con apatía, aunque su color azul está velado por el sueño y luego musita algo ininteligible pero con todo enfadado, que hace a Ryouta reír pese a todo.

—¿Qué es lo que ves, Kurokocchi? —se pregunta en un susurro, mientras con los dedos aparta el flequillo de su frente, a lo que Kuroko responde frunciendo los labios. Todavía está soñando y Kise no puede evitar sentir curiosidad, porque Kuroko nunca le habla de sus sueños o pesadillas, ni siquiera tras varios años viviendo juntos.

—Kise-kun —Kuroko suena enfadado y Kise retira su mano de su frente como si su contacto quemara; no abre los ojos.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte. Quizá deba dormir yo también —Kise hace ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Kuroko lo detiene, tomándolo por la manga de la chaqueta que lleva ese día.

—Quédate —dice, aferrándose a él con tanta fuerza que Kise se asusta un poco. ¿Quizá Momoi tiene razón y algo anda mal...?—. Por favor —Sin embargo, no puede decirle que no; nunca ha podido. Así pues, se recuesta a su lado con el firme plan de levantarse una vez Kuroko haya vuelto a dormirse, pero su plan no llega a concretarse. El cansancio del viaje, así como su desesperación por llegar, lo vencen y se queda dormido a su lado, rodeándolo con el brazo como si necesitara calor, aunque es él quien está fuera de las mantas; la frente de Kuroko descansa sobre su pecho y su agarre se suaviza, aunque nunca lo suelta.

Así los encuentra el alba dos horas más tarde, cuando el despertador de Kuroko empieza a sonar, logrando que por fin Kise se aparte de él para protegerse del molesto ruido, que Kuroko apaga de manera mecánica con tan sólo estirar la mano hacia la derecha y golpear un botón. Para él, no obstante, es una sorpresa ver a Kise a su lado, bajo la luz de un cielo que se ha limpiado con ayuda del viento y derrama sus primeros rayos de sol.

Recuerda haberlo visto en sueños, pero creyó que sólo eran eso, sueños. Y sin embargo está ahí, hecho un ovillo sobre las mantas, protegiéndose del frío que sigue entrando por la puerta corredera abierta; tiene el cabello ligeramente despeinado y luce agotado, pero es él. Aunque Kuroko dude de su autenticidad todas las mañanas, es él. Aunque sus caricias se sientan etéreas y sus palabras lejanas, es él. Llevan diez años juntos y Kuroko todavía lo duda.

De hecho, tanto lo duda que se atreve a despertarlo, pues se cree presa de alguna alucinación. Kise está en una gira de trabajo que no termina hasta dentro de dos días, por lo que es imposible que duerma a su lado, tan tranquilo como si nunca se hubiera ido.

—Kise-kun —Kuroko se inclina hacia él, sin poder evitar mirar sus pestañas, negras y largas y el ligero toque de delineador corrido debajo de las comisuras de sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Hm?

—La noche en la que fuimos a ver las estrellas con Akashi-kun y los demás, ¿qué querías decirme? —pregunta, pues es la duda en la que se basan todos sus temores con respecto a la relación. ¿Y si ese sentimiento ya se ha desvanecido? Puede que tengan algo, pero, ¿y si ese sentimiento, el de esa noche, ya no existe?

—Hm...

—Kise-kun.

Kise abre uno de sus ojos para mirar a Kuroko; luce cansado mas no enfadado y a Kuroko le sorprende escucharlo reír. Un sonido que consigue hacerlo sentir mariposas en alguna parte del pecho.

—Que la luna estaba hermosa —dice al fin, enrojeciendo—. Ya sé que suena tonto, pero leí una vez que Natsume Soseki, ese autor que te gusta tanto, dijo que... —Kise no tiene tiempo de repetir lo que Natsume Soseki dijo; Kuroko cierra la distancia entre ellos y deposita un beso en sus labios, lleno de esos sentimientos que él tampoco pudo expresar hasta entonces, pese a todas las noches juntos, pese a todos esos años juntos.

—Lo está —dice Kuroko, quien siente que un peso acaba de abandonarlo para siempre.

—Pero si ya es de día —dice Kise, tallándose los ojos, del mismo color del sol.

—Sí —dice Kuroko con una sonrisa, sin ninguna intención de sacar a Kise de su confusión—. Y tengo que irme a trabajar.

—¡No es justo! —exclama Kise, aferrándose a él como Kuroko lo hizo horas antes, aunque sin obtener el mismo resultado—. Quiero quedarme con Kurokocchi todo el día.

—Regresaré por la tarde. Así Kise-kun podrá dormir todo lo que necesite. No estoy seguro de cómo pasó, pero estás aquí, Kise-kun y me alegra que así sea, aunque no lo creas —Kuroko se pone de pie, dispuesto a ir al cuarto de baño para arreglarse, entonces se lo piensa mejor y vuelve sobre sus pasos—. De verdad me alegra que _estés aquí_, Kise-kun.

Kuroko se apresura a entrar en el cuarto de baño, por lo que no ve ni escucha la reacción de Kise, quien sonríe con el rostro pegado a las sábanas, llenas de ese olor a tabaco que caracteriza a Kuroko, sobre todo en las noches en que él no está en casa. No es lo suficientemente egocéntrico como para pensar que se debe a él (aunque esté muy equivocado), pero si así fuera, haría hasta lo imposible por remediarlo. Sus palabras lo detalan, son una respuesta a Kuroko, aunque éste no la escuche.

—Siempre lo estaré.

De todos modos, ambos lo saben.

.

El insomnio de Kuroko se cura mágicamente a partir de esa noche.

**FIN.**


End file.
